


С другой стороны...

by Isaro



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё познается в сравнении ^_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	С другой стороны...

Артур искренне не понимал, почему всех так интересовало, раздражает ли его Имс?  
Почему, например, никому не было дела до того, раздражал ли его Нэш? А неряшливо одетый, нечистоплотный, суетливый Нэш Артура РАЗДРАЖАЛ настолько, что имитатору и присниться не могло.

Даже если Имс любил сочетать в одежде самые несочетаемые по цвету вещи, на работу он приходил в КОСТЮМЕ.  
С другой стороны, Нэш однажды заявился на дело в майке, трениках и туфлях на босу ногу. Весь этот день Артур старался находиться на противоположном от него конце ангара.

Если Имс вставлял в речь колкости в его адрес, их можно было не слушать. Этому нехитрому искусству Артур обучился ещё в средней школе. Правило "если не реагировать, то отстанет" на Имса, правда, не действовало, а Артур далеко не всегда мог не реагировать, но в девяносто девяти процентах случаев об этом инциденте он просто тут же забывал. Да и Имс никогда не задевал его по-настоящему.  
Если Нэш начинал путаться в словах и вел своё объяснение от Сотворения мира, его хотелось прибить, дабы избавить мир от его потомков. Любые попытки вернуть мыслительный процесс Нэша на путь истинный заканчивались фиаско Артура. Кобб по этому поводу качал головой. "Артур, если бы ты делал такое же лицо при разговоре со мной, я бы тоже терял дар речи от страха", - сказал он однажды. И очень вовремя, ибо координатор уже решил при разговорах с Нэшем помогать себе дулом пистолета. 

От Имса обычно пахло табаком, отдушкой от средства для волос, а ещё здоровым сильным человеком и непоколебимой уверенностью в себе.  
Нэш "благоухал" кислым потом, алкоголем, давно нестиранными носками и страхом.

Если Имс из любопытства что-то брал с его стола, вещь обычно аккуратно возвращалась на место под тем же углом, как лежала. По этой причине Артур подозревал, что почти все выставленные на его столе предметы хотя бы один раз побывали в руках имитатора. Это немного нервировало, но вещи оставались целыми и чистыми и только иногда немного пахли солеными орешками или шоколадом, или ещё чем-нибудь, что грыз в настоящее время Имс.  
Если в творческом забытьи с его стола что-нибудь хватал Нэш, можно было сразу с этим распрощаться. Если тому не хватало бумаги для макета, он мог использовать для этой цели Артуровы документы. Если у него тупились карандаши, вместо того, чтобы точить, он таскал их у Артура со стола. Однажды Артуру пришлось выкинуть любимую кружку из-за того, что рассеянный архитектор из неё испил. Заставить себя пить из кружки, в которую пускал слюни Нэш, Артур просто не мог.

Имсова рабочего стола Артур никогда не видел: тот никогда не готовился к работе на людях и приносил все уже в готовом виде. А поскольку отчитывался имитатор только перед Коббом, то Артур результаты его деятельности часто видел уже внутри сна.  
На рабочее место Нэша он старался не смотреть...

Когда им случалось выпивать всем вместе, Имс травил анекдоты и рассказывал что-нибудь смешное из своих прошлых операций. Или с улыбкой слушал рассказ Кобба о детях, подбадривал и выспрашивал детали, не давая Доминику погрузиться в пучины тихого отчаяния. Или задумчиво смотрел в пустоту, когда думал, что за ним никто не наблюдает. Молчаливый, задумчивый, удобно разваливший в кресле Имс был похож на льва, отдыхающего в тени. Зрелище было редким и не лишенным привлекательности, поэтому Артур поглядывал на него довольно часто.   
Если выпивал Нэш, он становился центром вселенной, гвоздем программы, пупом земли. Иногда он страдал, заставляя Кобба себя утешать (Артуру тогда хотелось его пнуть), или начинал взахлеб делиться "шикарными" идеями насчет предстоящей работы (многие из которых Артур уже давно обдумал и отмел, как провальные), или вертелся на месте, словно ему не давали покоя лобковые вши (что очень могло быть), или пытался клеить всех попавшихся под руку женщин. Его неразборчивость в связях даже вызывала у Артура сочувствие. Ну, чуть-чуть. Самую малость. Один процент из общей массы эмоций, на остальные девяносто девять состоящей из презрения.

Имс приходил на работу, когда захочет, но делал это спокойно и без лишнего шума.  
Нэш прибегал на базу сразу после Артура и делал из этого настоящий цирк.

Имс строил лица и личности. Нэш строил дома и ландшафты. Для Кобба они были одинаково ценны, но строить Артур понемногу мог и сам, а вот притворяться кем-то другим - очень вряд ли.

Так что, по сравнению с Нэшем, Имс для Артура был лучшим коллегой в целом мире (после терпеливого, молчаливого и пунктуального Кобба, конечно). И, наверное, поэтому, когда, подловив застывшего в замешательстве координатора, Имс крепко поцеловал его в губы, Артур неожиданно для них обоих ответил на поцелуй. А потом притянул имитатора за лацканы пиджака и поцеловал его сам. 

Но вот об этом он абсолютно точно не собирался никому говорить.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 11 ноября 2010 года


End file.
